roshehafandomcom-20200213-history
Aleanbar
The Great City of Aleanbar The Bay of Amber The heart and soul of Aleanbar is its rich, crowded and proud harbor, known by all as The Bay of Amber. Hundreds of ships of all sizes arrive and depart every day. The docks are crowded with sailors and merchants, all of them rushing back and forth. Taverns, inns and offices are the nearest buildings along the docks. The Golden Market can be found easily from the docks deeper into the city, this is where all sorts of merchandise are sold and traded. From the local crops to the most expensive kinds of silk. The Glitter The harber is given its name after the golden color of the sea within the bay. It is this color because of a seaweed that grows only in the seafloor of the bay. Little is known about the origin of this golden seaweed, but it has become an important part of the life of Aleanbar. The seaweed has a very low cost given that it grows all over the bay shallows and depths and it is commonly consumed by locals and sailors because of its properties. “The glitter”, as sailors and locals call it, can be used as an alternative to food because of its nutrients, and only a couple spoonfuls can serve as a complete meal. It also reduces sea sickness and improves the focus and efficiency of those who consume it. Some side effects are known. First and foremost, those who consume “the glitter” will develop yellow irises in their eyes; this is how the community knows who consumes “the glitter”. Also, it is addictive; those who stop consuming it will suffer an alarming loss of weight and strength, an increase in anxiety and, in extreme cases, even hallucinate. Lastly, those who consume it will develop sleep problems (lack of rest and nightmares) if they sleep on land. Most glitter consumers sleep in their ships. Kaulon Atreidan, Harbor Master A proud golden dragonborn leads the forces in Aleanbar: Kaulon Atreides. Leader of the Navy and the Citywatch, the Harbor Master is also in charge of supervising the Harbor operations and tax contributions. Kaulon is a tough, middle aged dragonborn. He has a very strong sense of justice and no shady business is allowed under his watch. He rules over the docks and markets. Kind of heart but strong of wits, he protects the least favored with the law, but more often than not, it is not enough to counter the Merchant Lord's schemes. Kateb Malsnake, Merchant Lord Aleanbar is going through worrisome times; gnolls had never been so aggressive and frequent on the road assaults, and the gossip is they are getting bigger and stronger. Kateb will not sit idly by while the threat persists. Born in a weakened city and economy, Kateb had to learn hard work starting in his youth. With his wits he built a trading empire, but Kateb's reach goes beyond merchandise. He learned the mischievous ways of deceiving and smuggling. Eventually he managed to influence The Bay Council(governors of Aleanbar) with his money and his presence. By the time he was a middle aged man, Kateb had influence in every honest and dishonest business matter in Aleanbar. Few council members remaining are not completely corrupted by him; however, they don’t dare to make moves against him as others had foolishly tried. The gnolls used to to raid Aleanbar after the Arcane Cataclysm with regularity; the Malsnake family remembers those times. This time around, Kateb has taken actions on the matter. He invested in a secret facility under a warehouse of his. Down there, wicked experimentation is done on people kidnapped from the poor district of the city. The word is Kateb’s investments have produced results while experimenting with ‘the glitter’. Some say he will use those results against the gnolls, but others know better. 'The Bay Council' In charge of political and economic responsibilities, the Bay Council is a group of people that had reached this spot through their influence, power and wit. Both Kaulon Atreidan and Kateb Malsnake are part of the Bay Council, along with another group of politicians, most of them corrupted by Kateb. The Council was born after the last strike against the city by the Sand Gnoll tribe; since then an army was assembled, and the city raised together in self-defense. Internal conflict between the merchant lords and other factions has always worked against the progress of the city. Without full support of the council, Kaulon cannot lead the army against the Gnoll tribes. Kateb has made sure the city always has an enemy so he can continue using city resources for his own agenda. Outskirts of Aleanbar The Temple of Al' Zephyr Located 25 miles north-west of Aleanbar's walls, this temple is surrounded by farming grounds and stock fences. Known by everyone as "The Road Temple," its original name has been forgotten by the masses. Only the few monks and young orphans living there know its true name. Also, very few know this temple was built in service to The Waywind. The temple is built resting against a rocky hill that provides shade and fertile soil to the plain below, allowing crops to be grown. Just like the city of Aleanbar, the building is made of sand-colored brick and stone. This temple was abandoned for centuries, until a group of monks decided to make it their home. The monks give shelter, training and education to orphans in exchange for their discipline and working hands for the stock and the crops. When the orphans become of mature age and mind, they are sent on their way to spread "actions of kindness" and live by the principles taught in the temple. Sifu Amru Amru, a monk of the Way of the Open Palm, is the current monk in charge of the Al' Zephyr temple. Sifu Amru is strict and rough on the young trainees of the temple, but also very caring. Before the death of Sifu Elhe, he was in charge of the merchant caravan that would distribute crops and stock among the cities and towns of the desert. Sifu Amru has never been fond of letting the trainees leave too soon, but he learned from Sifu Elhe to let go. Sifu Elhe Elhe, follower of the Way of the Four Elements, was a monk who dedicated his life to nurturing the community established around the temple of Al’Zephyr. He was the previous monk in charge of the temple and he led the community with kindness and wisdom. Elhe was t he monk leader with the greatest number of trainees since the establishment of the community. This is because Elhe was not fond of the seclusive ways previous leaders had established to guide the community. Thanks to Elhe’s more modern policies, the temple’s crop and stock production increased enough to start trading with the city of Aleanbar and some other close towns. Elhe was a faithful follower of The Waywind. He used to encourage every trainee he considered ready to travel the world and practice their kindness through word and actions. Sifu Elhe and his trading carts were assaulted by a sand gnoll gang. Outnumbered and unprepared for such a coordinated attack, the trading monks were defeated, and their goods stolen. A couple of them were killed; Sifu Elhe was among those casualties. After his death, Sifu Amru took the leading role in the community and honors Elhe’s teachings. A small shrine of Sifu Elhe is kept in the temple, showcasing his staff in company of a water vase, a rock, a dry leaf and a lit candle. The Sand Gnoll Tribes Barbaric and ruthless, the sand gnoll tribes raid the southern extension of the Zharadash continent. Unorganized and primitive, the gnoll tribes have always been a threat to merchant and road travelers. That all changed one day, when the gnoll tribes made themselves owners of a strange and forgotten elven relic: an orb. Using their low prowess in magic, the gnoll warlocks managed to twist gnoll warriors into fearless brutes, as well as increase the intellect of other gnolls. All these changes managed to result in more organized and deadly assaults against merchants, and then against the city of Aleanbar. The city resisted and retaliated. No one knows what the tribes are currently doing or planning, and this only causes the city of Aleanbar to grow increasingly unsettled. Category:Zharadashz Human Free Cities Category:Cities Category:Locations